The Other
by Nefereu
Summary: Vincent emerges from his madness a shadow of his former self. But when Catherine's life is endangered, The Other awakens fully at last and must come to her rescue. Both their lives change forever as Vincent truly meets his dark side at last.
1. Chapter 1

The Other

_You saw me bludgeoned by circumstance_

_Lost, injured, hurt by chance_

_I screamed to the heavens_

_Loudly screamed_

_Trying to change our nightmares into dreams_

_The sun has come_

_The mists have gone_

_We see in the distance our long home_

_I was always yours to have_

_You were always mine_

_We loved each other in and out,_

_in and out, in and out of time_

Excerpt from _In and Out of Time_ by Maya Angelou

Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, Peter, what I say is true. Since coming out of that cave after his madness, Vincent simply isn't the same. It's almost as if he left part of himself behind."

"But, I don't understand, Jacob. I thought you said Vincent was more at peace now."

Peter Alcott responded.

"He is, on the surface. But it's more complicated than that. He's quite apathetic, almost... unfeeling. He's become almost... docile." Father replied.

"Isn't that what you wanted, Jacob?" Peter posed.

Father hesitated before he responded. "Not like this. I wanted him to find some measure of peace, not become a shadow of his former self."

Father sat in his chamber discussing recent events with his old friend Peter Alcott. He was one of the few people who could help Father understand the changes in his son. Of course, Peter asked the obvious question.

"Have you discussed any of this with Catherine?"

Father sighed heavily. "No. I'm not sure I dare. Have you seen her lately, Peter?"

"No. I've been out of town for a couple of weeks visiting my daughter. Why, is something wrong?" Peter inquired, suddenly anxious.

"As a matter of fact; yes." Father replied. "Catherine doesn't look well. Between the strain of Vincent's illness and the explosion involving her friend Joe Maxwell, she looks exhausted. I've been afraid to bring up Vincent's recent behavior for fear of adding to her burden; but I know she's aware of it. You have only to look at her to see it.

She's not the only one either. Others have remarked on Vincent's odd demeanor as well. He's become almost indifferent to everyone and everything around him. It's almost as if he's detached in some way. There's no anger, but there's no joy either. In fact, he seems incapable of mustering any strong emotion of any kind. It's as if some inner spark were simply no longer there; he's only a reflection of his former self. Even the children have noticed."

At that moment, the subject of their discussion stepped into Father's chamber.

Looking up, Peter deliberately stood up and offered his hand to Vincent.

"Vincent! Long time no see! How are you?" he greeted enthusiatically.

Vincent ignored the effuse welcome, merely inclining his head and responding "Peter"

before turning to address Father.

"Father, Catherine has asked me to join her; there's a concert in the park tonight. I'll return later." Vincent intoned quietly to his parent.

Giving Peter a knowing look, Father spoke up. "Vincent, Peter and I were going to play chess and have some tea. Are you sure you won't join us instead?"

Peter Alcott was flabbergasted as Vincent cocked his head to the side and actually appeared to be considering the idea.

"Well, if you really want me to, I could send Catherine my regrets." Vincent responded slowly.

Father waived him off, his point made. "No, on second thought, you go ahead. I'm sure Catherine has missed you." Vincent merely shrugged carelessly and left the chamber without another word.

Peter sat back down, his shock written all over his face. "Did I hallucinate what just happened?" He stammered in total disbelief. "Did Vincent actually offer to _cancel _spending time with Catherine?"

"Yes, he did." Father confirmed. "He's been this way since his recovery. He never tries to initiate things and see her; merely waits until she comes Below to see him. He will see her, but that's all. God only knows how he's treating poor Catherine. He's so cool to everyone else."

Vincent arrived at the music chamber and entered as Catherine jumped to her feet, her pleasure at his arrival evident on her face.

"Vincent, it's so good to see you!" she greeted exuberantly. She moved to hug him, but Vincent merely took a seat, effectively cutting her off.

"Good evening, Catherine." he greeted politely. "I hope you are well."

"I'm fine." she responded, considerably subdued now. Quietly, she sat down as well.

Soon the music began. Catherine shivered a little from the chill and subtly moved closer to Vincent. In days gone by, he would have placed his arm around her, sharing his cloak and his warmth to shield her from the cold. Tonight, he did neither.

Vincent remained quiet and still through the whole concert. Vainly, Catherine searched the face she loved so well for any sign that the music affected him in any way. She found none; his face remained a blank mask.

When the music ended, Vincent rose, but made no effort to help Catherine up. Instead, he merely waited until she stood before he spoke. "That was quite pleasant. Thank you for inviting me, Catherine. It's late. So, I'll say goodnight." he offered blandly as he turned to leave. Behind him, Catherine flinched at his indifferent attitude as if he had struck her. Briefly, he paused in the doorway and her hope flared anew.

"You can find your own way back through the tunnels, can't you, Catherine?" he stated more than asked.

She plastered on a fake smile. "Of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Good night." she replied with false brightness." Vincent inclined his head in assent, turned his back and left; leaving Catherine alone with her pain and inner turmoil.

Vincent made his way back to his chambers and prepared for bed. Soon, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep, completely oblivious to the great consternation he was causing the people who loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was quite true that Vincent had returned from the cave a changed man; the reasons however, were far more complex than either Father or Catherine could ever suspect. It was also true that Vincent had been on the edge of madness; but the cause was not what those around him believed. Killing Paracelsus in the guise of Father had indeed upset Vincent, but it was not what drove him to madness. Vincent had managed that all by himself.

Unnerved by the events that were happening and fearing all Father's dire predictions might come to pass, Vincent resolved to rid himself of his darker half once and for all. He decided turn his considerable intellect and will to eliminating 'The Other' as he privately termed his primitive side completely. The Other, however, would not be done in so easily. Like any other cornered predator, when threatened; it fought back. Thus began the dramatic battle within Vincent.

In the end, the Other had finally begun to get the upper hand. Just then, Catherine entered the cave. In his blind rage, the Other had almost struck her. Though quite primal, the Other loved Catherine as desperately as Vincent's rational side. Horrified at his actions, The Other retreated, almost taking Vincent's life force with him. Only Catherine's gentle desperation and unyielding love had brought them both back to life. Though he had returned, the Other remained dormant and separate, banished to the very edge of Vincent's consciousness, an mere observer to the events that occurred in Vincent's life; too ashamed at his actions to fully manifest himself.

Back in her apartment, Catherine finally let her tears fall. The strains of the past month were simply too much for her to bear any longer and she began to sob desperately. Almost losing Vincent had taken a hard toll on Catherine. The injury of her mentor and friend, Joe Maxwell, had only added to that heavy burden. But, it was Vincent's strangely distant behavior that was her ultimate undoing. It had been bad enough that she had lost the wonderfully special connection they shared; now she felt as if she were losing him as well.

In the tunnels, the Other was becoming more aware. He could sense the pain emanating from Catherine, yet the sleeping Vincent didn't even stir.

_Didn't he feel her pain? Why did he just lie there? Their Catherine needed him!_

Yet, his rational half did nothing_._ Deep within Vincent's psyche, the Other stirred to life.

Catherine left work after an exceedingly long day. It hadn't helped that she'd cried herself to sleep the night before. But, after many hours of hard work, she'd finally begun to make progress on the notebook she'd found in Joe's coat. Wearily, she noticed it was already dark outside. Thoroughly exhausted, she staggered to her car and started to head for home. Almost instantly, two men appeared from nowhere and began shooting. Terrified, Catherine fled for her life.

Back in the world Below, the Other immediately sensed Catherine's fear and stirred again. Anxiously, the Other waited for the 'new' Vincent to react. But he only continued on, utterly oblivious to Catherine's danger and growing fear; unable to sense anything. Helpless, the Other raged as his alternate self did nothing.

_What's wrong with you? Our Catherine's in danger! Do something!_

When Catherine's fear turned to stark terror, the Other could stand no more. A wild power of the most primitive kind surged through Vincent, hurtling the Other forward as he seized total control. His Catherine was in danger and he would not be denied.

With a wild roar, the Other came fully to life and began to run. Totally unfettered, the Other began to utilize all of Vincent's senses for the first time. He opened the bond completely and knew where Catherine was in an instant. With the powerful, lithe grace of a true predator, he reached Catherine faster than he ever had before. It took only seconds to find his way from the tunnels below to the maintenance corridors of the parking deck where she was. A quick burst of angry strength snapped the lock on the steel door and Vincent opened it to look out.

Catherine had fled to the elevator, hoping to reach safety. When the doors opened to reveal her boss, John Moreno, she thought she had found it. She was wrong. Instantly, two men with guns seized her. Vincent took in the scene, waiting with the patience of a hunter to make his move as the two gunmen restrained Catherine.

"John, you don't want to do this." Catherine begged, trying to stall for time.

"I'm sorry, Catherine." the small man replied. "I have no choice. Get her out of here quickly. I can't be connected with this."

One of the men roughly grabbed Catherine's arm and jabbed her with something. Almost simultaneously, Vincent felt Catherine's consciousness fade like a blown out candle as her body went limp. He took advantage of their distraction to attack.

Normally, Vincent roared his rage before striking. But this time, he moved with lethally silent efficency. Totally unheard, he glided quietly up behind the first gunman and snapped his neck in an instant like a dried twig. Catherine's limp form slid to the floor. Before the other gunman could react, Vincent struck from behind him as well, soundlessly slashed his throat down to the bone with razor sharp claws. As he fell, the second gunman squeezed the trigger of his weapon reflexively, riddling John Moreno with bullets as the crooked D.A. stood frozen in terror.

Vincent quickly scooped up Catherine and headed back to the maintenance corridors. He ran full out, unhindered by Catherine's slight weight. Only when he had reached the safety of the lower tunnels did he pause briefly to check on Catherine. Though she was completely limp, her pulse and breathing were strong; he heaved a sigh of relief. Wrapping her tenderly in his cloak, Vincent lifted her back into his strong arms and resumed his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catherine whimpered as she came halfway awake, still too weak to open her eyes. Tenderly, someone lifted her head and she felt a wetness touch her lips. Thirstily she drank as cool, sweet water slid down her parched throat. She soon slipped back into a deep sleep as someone soothingly stroked her hair quite gently.

When she finally fully awoke, she cried out suddenly as she flailed around, totally disoriented. Instantly, Vincent was there, freeing her from the blankets that entangled her and gently cradling her in his powerful arms. Catherine blinked as her eyes adjusted to the half darkness around her. Though awake, her mind was still foggy and it took her a moment to get her bearings. As her eyes began to focus, Catherine discovered she was in a cavern she'd never seen before. She found herself lying on a thick pallet covered up in several warm blankets. Nearby, a small fire blazed in a shallow pit giving the room light and warmth. Oddly, the reassuring tapping Catherine had come to associate with the tunnels was distinctly absent. The only sounds to be heard were the hiss of the fire and the occasional ripple of a nearby water source. Wherever they were, she deduced it to be quite far from the main hub of tunnels. Carefully, Vincent helped her to sit up.

"Vincent," she asked hesitantly. "Where are we? What happened?"

But Vincent didn't respond verbally. He only moved his hand to stroke her cheek before turning toward the fire and retrieving two large cups. He easily maneuvered himself to sit behind Catherine, his back against the stone wall. Gently, he drew Catherine back until she was resting firmly against his broad chest, his muscular legs stretched out on either side of her own. He tucked the blankets around her firmly and then reached around her to carefully raise one of the mugs to her lips.

Catherine tried to take the cup from him but her hand shook so badly that she let him continue to hold it. The mug proved to hold a strong tea and Catherine eagerly drank in the much needed jolt of caffeine. Soon, he lifted the other cup which held a thick, savory broth. She drank it down as well, sighing contentedly as it warmed her inside and helped quell her nausea from the drug she'd been given.

Feeling a bit better, Catherine sank back against Vincent's comforting warmth, savoring the delicious sensation. To her surprise, he had discarded the many layers he usually wore. Clad only in his thermal shirt and pants, part of his arms and his chest were tantilizingly bare and Catherine relished the silky feel of his soft hair against her own skin. She couldn't even begin to fathom what had brought about this radical shift in Vincent's behavior and frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to. His strong arms felt wonderful and her mind was far too cloudy to make sense of it all. She decided to simply enjoy it while it lasted.

Vincent resumed stroking Catherine's hair and she turned her face from where it rested on his shoulder to look at him.

"Umm, that feels so good." she sighed wearily.

Tenderly, he turned his head to press a soft kiss onto the top of her head before lowering his mouth to hers for a gentle kiss. Catherine murmured pleasurably as the kiss went on for a moment.

At last Vincent lifted his head and she gazed up at him lovingly. Reassured, she settled back against him in his arms and closed her eyes. Soon, his comforting presence and gentle stroking lulled her to sleep once again.

Vincent held Catherine for some time, greedily relishing the feel of her soft form nestled against him at last. The Other within him was still very much in control. While the Other knew that his rational side described Catherine with eloquent, lengthy prose, he needed no such superfluous terms. To him, there was only one word to describe Catherine: his _mate._

Now with his mate warm, reasonably fed and safely asleep in his arms; Vincent felt relaxed enough to rest as well. He had thrown aside the bulky upper garments. It felt amazing to be free of the binding layers that usually swathed him. Far more comfortable, he lowered himself and Catherine down onto the pallet and wrapped himself securely around her. With a low growl of satisfied contentment, he drifted off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry! Due to an error, part of chapter 4 failed to upload and was not posted. I am reposting the entire Chapter now. I apologize for the mistake. I just caught it.

Catherine awoke some time later and she sat up, her head clear at last. The fire had died down a bit, but the cavern was still quite comfortable. At once, the soothing warmth she felt the last time she awakened returned and actually seemed much stronger now. As she sat up, she couldn't hold back a gasp of shock as she realized that the feelings were not hers alone. Tears of joy began to streak down her face; her Bond with Vincent had returned. Eagerly she wiped her face and turned to look for him. After a moment, the soft sluicing of water nearby drew her attention and the sight she saw there took her aback.

Vincent stood naked facing away from her in the nearby pool covered by water to his hips as the soft firelight reflected off the droplets he was pouring over himself. His back and arms were spectacularly revealed, rippling with strength and power as he bathed himself. Catherine could only gaze at him, stunned into immobility by the sheer masculine beauty of his perfect form.

Vincent was well aware of the fact that his little mate was now awake. His first instinct had been to go to her instantly, but he held back. Since bringing Catherine here, the Other had indulged himself in savoring every aspect of her presence from the silk like feel of her soft hair to the gentle scent that surrounded to her. But, it was the time for so much more; their bond demanded fulfillment. It ensnared them both now with a primal siren like call of passion and love that flowed completely unhindered for the first time. Catherine found she could not resist it.

Almost without thought, she rose from the pallet and made her way to the edge of the pool. Slowly, she removed her own clothing. Her alabaster skin glistened like snow in moonlight as she stood waiting on the edge of the pool. Like some magnificent ancient Greek god, Vincent stood before her, powerfully and undeniably male. Soon, Vincent turned; drinking in the sight of Catherine in front of him. He crossed over to her and lifted her gently in to the deliciously warm water, allowing her to slide slowly down his both groaned in pleasure as their heated flesh finally made contact.

"Vincent"

She whispered gently as he brought his mouth down on hers firmly but tenderly. Frantically, she returned the kiss. Before she realized what was happening, they were both swept away in a firestorm as Vincent drew her closer. Catherine could no longer think as Vincent's hands began to roam freely over her heated flesh. The hands that had dealt death to those who would harm her now made her head swim from the pleasure they gave. Never had a lover touched Catherine so gently, yet possessively. His clawed hands softly kneaded her breasts over and over, his thumbs caressing the nipples. Before long, his hands strayed down her stomach to the softness at the top of her thighs. Instantly, one finger delved deeply, making her cry out. Vincent eagerly swallowed her cry as he answered with a deep rumbling growl of pleasure. Soon, the insistent caress of his finger matched the rhythm of his tongue as it plunged deeply into Catherine's mouth. Catherine earnestly carressed every part of Vincent she could reach, running her own hands over his well muscled shoulders, arms and lightly furred biceps. After what seemed an eternity of anticipation, Vincent lifted her slight form and joined them as one.

Catherine had always assumed that their first time together would be a gentle, shy encounter with her inexperienced lover. But there was no hesitation in this Vincent. He was a sensual being of carnal delights; a lover of consummate skill who reveled in giving his mate pleasure as much as he enjoyed receiving it. Instinctively, Vincent seemed to know exactly brought them both the most delight. It became impossible to think so Catherine surrendered herself in the wildly erotic sensations Vincent and the Bond were creating within her. At last, Over and over, they soared to shared pinnacles of endless ecstasy. Catherine's heated cries mingled with Vincent's triumphant roars and echoed off the walls of the chamber. At last, their strength gave out. Vincent lovingly lifted her from the pool, dried her with infinite care and slipped them both back under the blankets of the soft pallet. As she drifted off, Vincent finally found his voice and softly whispered the words she had waited a lifetime to hear.

"I love you, Catherine."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter took a while. So many other authors have done this topic so well that I was struggling to do it justice. I hope I succeeded a little.

Chapter 5

Catherine slept on, sated and content as she snuggled close to Vincent's chest. But he knew no such peace. Their lovemaking had been spectacular; a joyous feast of sensation and unbridled emotion that had flowed through the Bond like a raging river. Yet, in spite of the power of their lovemaking, the Other had been unable to express to the woman he loved how powerfully the experience had moved him.

One of Vincent's often used phrases had proven ironically true; for the Other genuinely had no words to describe what his lovely Catherine had made him feel. He had to content himself with letting her feel his love through the returning Bond. In the end, he had given her the only words he could, a simple vow of love. Fortunately, it had been enough for her for the moment.

But, he knew that Catherine would not be satisfied with such simple words forever. Somehow, he had to a way to tell her of the love and happiness that now filled his entire being. She could feel his emotions through their Bond; however, it wasn't enough. Catherine deserved the eloquent words his other half was always using to describe her so lovingly since she had patiently waited so long for this completion of their Bond. She deserved no less. But, he was hopelessly inadequate to the task. Frustrated, he fell into a troubled sleep.

When the Other came to his senses, he found himself in a cavern very similar to the one he had fallen asleep in. Yet there were significant differences. This chamber was bathed in a eerie, otherworldly light that gave it a gray mist like aura. The ceiling was studded with hundreds of crystals that reflected the strange light, turning the scene overhead into a starry night sky. This was Vincent's subconscious; the place where the Other had been banished so long ago. He knew it well.

Across the chamber, something new drew his attention. A tall figure stood, chained helpless to the wall. He was dresses in tattered finery, a ruffled shirt much like the one Catherine loved so, now stained and torn. His unkempt hair hung limply around him. His face was etched with the misery and suffering that shone out of his watery eyes. The Other recognized him instantly. This was the Vincent who read Shakespeare, taught the tunnel children and comforted Catherine with "Great Expectation" during her recovery. This was the poetic, articulate Vincent who always seemed to find the right words for every occasion, yet could only bring himself to confess his love for Catherine under duress. This was the Scholar.

As the Other approached him, the chained figure spoke weakly. "Well, you have defeated me at last. You have won."

To the Scholar's surprise, the Other shook his head vigorously in denial. "I, brother? I have not put you here. Why would I? I mean you no harm."

His words took the Scholar aback. "You…speak?"

The Other snorted derisively. "Of course, I can! I may not have your fancy words, but here I can speak just as well as you."

'You say you mean me no harm? How can that be? You put me here!"

Again the Other shook his head. "You put yourself here, brother. Your own fears and doubts have bound you here; not me. Let me help you."

To the Scholar's amazement, the Other quickly freed him.

"I… Thank you." That was all he could say as he rubbed his wrists.

The Other smiled, a huge canine bearing grin. 'You are welcome, brother."

"Why do you call me that?"

"What else should I call you? We are two halves of the same man, in spite of what you want to believe."

The Scholar shook his head in denial, but the Other continued.

"We are; and what's more you know it! There are none of Father's endless cautions or useless fears here. There is just us; it is time we settled this, brother, as the men…MAN we are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Scholar looked at his primal counterpart for the first time. He appeared quite unlike the beastial image he remembered from their battle in the distant cavern so long ago. He stood tall and proud, not bowed by the weight of hesitation or self doubt. This was a confident Vincent, self assured in the knowledge of his own strengths and abilities. For the first time, Vincent's rational side began to reconsider his opinion of his primitive half.

"I'm not sure if I trust you."

"Why not?" The Other inquired.

The Scholar frowned, suddenly unsure how to respond. "You've hurt people." He finally answered.

TheOther snorted derisively. "Only those who deserved it! I have never harmed anyone who was not threatening Catherine or our family!" He asserted adamantly.

"You hurt Lisa."

For the first time the Other looked genuinely regretful. "No, brother. **_We_** hurt Lisa. We were as one back then. Don't you remember?"

Unfortunately, the Scholar did. One day in his teens, Lisa had suddenly burst upon Vincent's heightened senses. Like a shiny bauble used draw a magpie to a net, Lisa had ensnared him in a gleaming but brief shimmering web. But her flashing smile had quickly turned to a mask of fear and loathing the first Vincent had actually tried to truly embrace her. After that, his own pain and guilt had plunged him into a horrible madness that had torn his very sou apartl, leaving it in two separate but incomplete pieces.

The Other smiled hugely, bearing his canines. "Do you remember how it was before, brother; when we were one? The sights; the smells; the sounds! Remember how we used to sit by the falls and count the drops of water as they fell? We were always the first to know when William was making cookies. We could smell them all the way to our chamber. And in the spring; when the flowers bloomed in the park! We could smell their perfume even down by the mirror pool. We could even _hear_ the snowflakes as they fell in the park each winter. Do you recall these things?"

"Yes." His counterpart responded softly. Suddenly, the Scholar was filled with a terrible sense of loss. Though his senses were still heightened, they were nothing compared to what they had been before his psyche had been sundered. "What is to become of us? We've been torn in two." He whispered, grief-stricken.

"It doesn't have to be this way." A wonderfully melodious voice broke in softly.

Both of them turned to see the woman they loved standing a few feet away.

Catherine wasn't exactly sure where she was or how she had gotten here; but it hardly mattered. As soon as she had seen two Vincents in front of her, she had understood that something momentous and vital was taking place. After listening to most of the conversation, she had realized what was happening.

The two parts of Vincent looked at Catherine, each seeing something very different. To the Scholar, she was a glorious vision of ethereal beauty to be worshipped. To the Other, she was a comely Earth Mother of lush resplendence that deserved to be loved and cherished for a lifetime. "You see us?" Which one said those words?

"No." Catherine replied firmly, pinning them both with her sharp gaze. "I see **you,** Vincent, _the way I've always seen you_; as the man I love with all my heart. You're _**my**_ other half; without you, I'm nothing."

They both went to her then and things became blurry for a moment. Suddenly, Catherine was opening her eyes and found herself staring into Vincent's loving azure gaze. They were back in the cavern, both still gloriously naked, wrapped tightly together in each other's arms.

"Vincent?" She asked cautiously; almost afraid of the answer. At the sound of his name, a brilliant smile unlike any Catherine had ever seen lit his features. His face radiated joy that was echoed in the fire of his eyes.

"Yes, Catherine. You did it. I'm whole again." He assured her enthusiastically as he pulled her tighter for another kiss. Over the next few hours, Vincent made love to Catherine many more times. But this time, he found his voice; filling her ears with sweet, seductive words that she found almost erotic as his actions until her head swam. At long last, they drifted back down, warm and contented. As they lay there cuddled close, basking in the afterglow, Vincent drew back a bit and gazed down soulfully at the woman who had brought him so much happiness.

'Catherine, I could recite to you every love poem I have ever learned and their words will still not be enough to express how much I love you. There will never be words enough to tell you that." He told her, his voice husky with the depth of his emotions.

Catherine smiled back indulgently as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Actually, I think you're doing a pretty good job of it right now, Vincent.' Then her smile took on a deliciously wicked gleam. "Of course, you could always fall back on the most tried and true method." She grinned wider as his eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Show me."

To their mutual delight, he did just that.

The End


End file.
